


Roblivion ABC

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Snippets from the lives of Roblivion





	1. A is for Ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> This won't really be Robron heavy because there are already so many fics of that written by people who can do it better than me, so this is more focusing on the boys and their relationship with Liv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times an ambulance was called to mill

Robert was still lying on the floor in the same spot he'd fallen when he'd had his seizure. Liv was crouched beside him to offer the occasional sip of water as she glanced up at her brother every now and again whilst he paced the spot in front of the door.

"Aaron?" she called hesitantly "Aaron you need to calm down, he's fine-"

"People that are fine don't just collapse and start convulsing Liv, do they?" the man snapped, running a hand through his already tousled hair before sighing "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just...I wish the flaming ambulance would turn up, I called them ages ago!"

Liv decided it was better not to remind him it had barely been half an hour, and she turned back to Robert who opened his mouth to speak.

"You're not getting up so don't bother" the teen told him smoothly "Just stay still"

"I'm fine" Robert defended, still straining to sit up "Look at me" he smiled at her, albeit weakly but it didn't convince his partner. Aaron reluctantly left his post by the door to kneel beside him, gently easing him back onto the cushion they'd slipped under his head.

"Will you do as you're told for once" he chided, slipping his hand in Robert's "They'll be here soon, and if  _they_ say you're fine then I'll back off."

The blonde gave a huff of defeat but couldn't help smiling up at Aaron, whose forehead was still creased in a worried frown.

"Why d'you think it happened?" Liv asked cautiously, pulling herself up on the back of the sofa so she could see out of the window "The seizure?" She could see her brother glaring at her out the corner of her eye, but despite his concern for Robert, the man seemed happy to answer.

"I overdid it" he told her gently, making eye contact with Aaron as he continued "And that's  _all"_

"You need to take a break from all this Lachlan and Rebecca stuff mate, it's not healthy-"

"She's the mother of my son, Aaron!"

"And if she's dead what use are you gonna be to him if you follow her!"

A cold silence followed the outburst, and Liv bit down on her lip "The ambulance won't be much longer" she mumbled "I might go and wait for them outside..." before either man could stop her, the teen had practically run from the house, the door slamming shut in her wake.

Robert let out a long sigh, lifting a somewhat trembling hand to pinch the bridge of his nose "I know you're worried-"

"You just collapsed and had a seizure Rob, worried doesn't even come close" Aaron told him with a shake of his head "I don't want to lose you-"

"-And you won't!"

"Yeah well with all the pressure you're putting on yourself I'm not so sure."

The sound of tyres crunching on the gravel outside caught Aaron's attention and he turned, hearing his sister greet the paramedics. He turned to let Robert know the ambulance had arrived, and as he did so felt a pair of lips catch his own in a slow and well-needed kiss.

"You're not meant to be sitting up" he smiled, easing Robert back down as the front door opened.

"Well you looked like you needed one" the blonde told him with a smirk, offering his partner a wink as the medics gathered around them.

* * *

Robert could feel Liv shaking as he held her in his arms, he'd been forced to pull her away from Aaron while they watched the paramedics assess him.

"Hey, listen to me, he's gonna be okay" the blonde soothed, pulling the girl tighter into his side and stroking his hand through her hair.

"You don't know that!" she spluttered "What if he's been hurting himself again? I told you he'd been doing too much but you didn't listen and now he's gonna die Robert and I don't want to lose him, I can't!"

Liv was seconds away from a panic attack so with one more glance to Aaron, Robert led her round to the sofa and sat her down so she wouldn't be able to see her brother anymore. He took her hands in his and looked her dead in the eye. "Breathe" he told her, momentarily freeing one hand so he could wipe her tears away with his thumb "They haven't rushed him off to hospital have they? That's a  _good sign_."

"Or it means they know he'll be  _dead_ before they can get him there!"

"No!" Robert snapped, giving her a little shake by the shoulders "You need to listen to me okay? Your brother is going to be  _fine_ , he has to be."

Liv looked up at the blonde through tear-filled eyes and nodded slowly, frightened by how worked up he'd gotten himself. "I'm sorry" she whispered, looking behind her at where Aaron was laying with the medics around him.

"You don't need to apologise" Robert told her sadly, brushing a strand of hair from her face "But I need you with me okay? We've both got to stay strong, for Aaron." He pulled her into his arms, rubbing circles on her back as he stared at his partner who was practically blocked from view.

"Should I go and pack him a bag or something?" the teen wondered, pulling away and rubbing at her eyes "If he does get taken in-"

"That won't be necessary" a cheerful voice cut in, and Liv looked up to where one of the paramedics had come to perch on the arm of the sofa "Your brother doesn't need to be taken to the hospital today" she nodded over to where Aaron was being helped to sit up, his back resting on the wall as the blood pressure cuff was removed from his arm.

"Aaron!" Liv cried, scrambling to her feet and skidding to the floor beside him. The man laughed at her wearily, hooking an arm round her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he assured her, lifting his head to meet Robert's eyes as the blonde took several steps toward him "You look awful."

Robert drew in his lips and shook his head, trying to keep the tears at bay as he let himself slide to the floor on the other side of his partner, who released his sister in order to give him a proper hug.

"You take it easy Mr Dingle" the medic warned, zipping up her bag with a smile "That means getting these two running around for you for a couple of days."

Liv's eyes widened and she turned to the men in horror, both of whom started laughing.

"Can I get that in writing?" Aaron scoffed, ruffling the teen's hair and closing his eyes as he felt Robert's lips on his cheek.

* * *

Aaron and Robert had barely walked through the front door when they caught sight of Liv crumpled at the foot of the stairs.

"Liv!" her brother yelled, running forward and brushing the hair from her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands "Oy, sis what've you done? What's happened?" he fired questions at her, all the while pawing at her face to try and bring her round. "Rob call an ambulance!" he panicked, drawing in his lips as he turned to his partner "Tell them to hurry."

The blonde dialled without a word, resting a gentle hand on Aaron's shoulder as he spoke as calmly as possible down the phone.

...

Liv had come to by the time the ambulance turned up, and she winced as one of the medics tried to clean the cut on her head. 

"This is a pretty extreme way to learn not to text while you're walking down the stairs" the teen groaned, blinking up at her brothers "How bad is it?" They hadn't let her look at her arm which was almost certainly broken, and her leg seemed pretty mashed up too. At the moment it seemed the girl was numb to her pain due to the shock.

"Just don't look, alright?" Aaron told her, crouching beside the medic who was still working on stabilising the limbs "Look at me instead" Liv pulled a face and her brother feigned offence "Alright then look at Robert"

The blonde looked up with a smirk until the youngster let out a yelp and jolted slightly. "It's alright love, just had to strap you in" the paramedic soothed, nodding in assurance to the two men who looked equally worried. "We're gonna get you in the ambulance and off to hospital now though, okay?"

Liv bit her lip and grabbed Aaron's hand, her usual tough exterior crumbling rapidly "Not on my own?" she checked fearfully, trying to stretch out her broken arm to grip Robert too.

"Hey, silly" he chided, rushing to her side to stop the strain "I'll be right with you, just try not to move the arm" he stroked the top of her head to calm her and turned to the medic "Don't suppose you've got room for two plus 1's in the ambulance do you?" he raised his eyebrows and the woman laughed.

"You might have to sit on each other's laps" she warned them, nodding to her colleagues to carry Liv out.

Robert snuck a hand into Aaron's pocket and grinned "Somehow I don't think that will be a problem."

From the porch they could hear Liv gag and ask for a separate vehicle, a welcome sound to them both, as it assured the pair she was gonna be just fine.

 

 


	2. B is for Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron wait in the hospital while Liv gives birth.

It had just passed 2 in the morning, and Chas was on her fourth instant coffee from the machine as she willed herself to stay awake. She checked her phone and sighed, curling her fingers round the polystyrene cup and dropping back down into her chair.

Hotten General was surprisingly quiet considering the woman was waiting on the maternity ward. Every now and again there would be a cry of a newborn or a cheer from the parents, but other than that it was only the steady flow of muffled sirens outside that continuously roused her.

Liv had called her at 1, she was in tears and begging Chas to help because she was certain something was wrong. Naturally the woman had headed straight for the mill and found the girl hunched over the back of the sofa with one hand clutching her stomach. Barely 15 minutes later, her waters had broken and they were in the quickest taxi to the hospital. 

The double doors at the end of the corridor swung open and Robert was practically jogging, with Victoria trailing after him. "Where is she?" he demanded "And where's Aaron he should be here by now."

Chas stood to hug him and tell him to calm down "He's on his way, Adam went to pick him up from Leeds."

"I can't believe she was on her own" the blonde shook his head "Why did the baby pick a time when nobody else would be home?"

Victoria rubbed his back with an amused smile "Funnily enough Rob it isn't something that can be controlled. Anyway you've not been off a plane 40 minutes, and Aaron had an overnight scrap run, it's not like the pair of you were off raving is it?"

Chas nodded in agreement and pulled the man into the seat beside her "She's right love, and besides, these things can take hours so you might as well make yourself comfortable-" a scream echoed from down the hall and the woman couldn't help her smile of amusement as she caught Robert wince before holding his phone up in front of his face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Aaron appeared, he looked tired and most of all worried as he distractedly hugged his mum before turning to greet his husband. "What have they said? How is she? Can we see her?" he questioned, dragging a hand through his hair and allowing Adam to pull him onto a seat.

"The nurse said she'd give me updates but it's been a while" Chas told him gently "But I'm sure she's fine, okay?"

With that the doors opened and one of the midwives approached the group "You're here for Olivia Sugden-Dingle?" she checked, glancing down at her clipboard and smiling as they frantically agreed "Well she's all ready for the delivery room, I'm just here for her birthing partner" she looked round at them expectantly.

"She doesn't have one" Aaron explained "I-I can go, I mean does she need one?"

"Well it's mainly so she can have a familiar face to comfort her, someone to hold her hand through contractions and-" she stopped when another nurse approached and tapped on the clipboard over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Chas asked slowly, narrowing her eyes as the women whispered.

The midwife shook her head "Nothing, but apparently Liv has chosen a birthing partner. Robert?"

The blonde looked up in shock and turned to Aaron "I-" he began but the man grinned and pulled him to his feet.

"Go" he told his husband "Keep her safe for me alright?"

Chas stepped to her son's side and wrapped an arm round his torso "If she squeezes your hand too hard-" she began "-deal with it." Robert nodded and offered the group a nervous smile before allowing the midwife and nurse to lead him through the doors and into Liv's room.

* * *

"You're here!" Liv cried in relief, extending her hand to Robert as he followed the midwife through the door "I didn't know if you'd be back in time, I thought I'd have to do it on my own-" she screwed her eyes shut and instinctively put pressure on her brother's hand, but he brushed it off and moved closer to her bedside.

"I'm going nowhere kiddo" he promised, stroking the hair out of her eyes "You're not gonna be on your own, Aaron's outside with Chas and Vic and Adam too."

Liv nodded as he spoke but it was clear her contractions were getting to strong for her to properly pay attention to his words. A nurse patted him on the shoulder and Robert turned, reluctantly letting go of the girl's hand as he was beckoned across the room.

"We're taking her to the delivery suite in 5, you'll need to pop your scrubs on lovey" she gestured to the folded up clothing on the chair and the blonde picked them up in flustered hands, promising Liv he'd be back soon before ducking from the room to change.

* * *

They'd been in the delivery room for almost 15 minutes and Robert was sure by this point he was deaf in his right ear and had broken at least three fingers in his hand.

"I can't do it anymore" a tired voice mumbled, and the man looked down in concern at Liv - her forehead damp with sweat and her eyes threatening tears.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb "Hey, you can do this sweetheart I know you can, just a little bit longer okay?"

"Liv?" the midwife called "Liv I need you to stay awake for me darling-" she glanced to Robert, whose stomach lurched at the nervousness on her face "I need you to keep her with us" she told him "The baby needs to come out before it goes into distress."

The blonde nodded hastily, bending closer to his sister and cupping the back of her head with one hand whilst she gripped the other. "Just a couple more pushes kiddo, c'mon" he looked across at the nurse who nodded to him to keep going before turning her attention back to the midwife. 

"M'tired" the girl mumbled, her head lolling to one side as her hold on Robert's hand loosened.

"Liv the baby's almost here my love just one more big push, you hear me?" the midwife called, and Robert patted the girl's face gently to rouse her.

"You're nearly there alright? One big push just like the lady said" he winced as Liv let out a scream and sat bolt upright, the vice like grip on his hand returning and almost doubling him over. He ignored the pain and rubbed his sister's back, trying to ignore the rising anger and helplessness he felt at seeing her hurting.

It took a few moments before Liv finally stopped, dropping back against the pillows before the room filled with crying and Robert felt tears prick his eyes as the midwife lifted the baby into view.

"Here she is" she said softly, smiling proudly at Liv.

"She? It's a girl?"

Robert let out a shaky laugh of relief, turning to Liv and pressing a kiss to her forehead "She's beautiful kiddo" he told her.

It wasn't long before the newborn was placed into Liv's arms and she looked down at the bundle in wonder. "Hi" she greeted tearfully "Hi baby girl" she looked up at Robert and watched fondly as he stroked a finger along the tiny hand poking out of the blanket.

"I'll go and let everyone know the good news shall I?" he offered "Stop your brother from flapping?" Liv smiled tiredly in thanks, closing her eyes briefly as he pecked her cheek and regretfully tore himself away from his new niece "Be good for your mummy" he whispered, slipping from the room.

* * *

Sure enough, back in the corridor Aaron was pacing and almost launched himself at Robert when he appeared in his scrubs.

"Good look mate" Adam teased, earning a nudge from Victoria who raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"It's a girl" the blonde grinned, laughing as Aaron threw himself into his husband's arms while Chas clapped her hands in glee "Liv's doing good, just completely knackered which is expected."

Victoria stepped forward to hug her brother while Aaron turned to his mum "My little sister just had a baby" he said in disbelief.

"Yep" Chas confirmed in amusement, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she hugged him "The Dingle family just got one person bigger" she released her son and pulled out her phone "You go and see her, I'll let the others know the good news and then I'll be through."

Aaron nodded, dazed as he watched her retreat down the hall and turned to his best friend "I'll come grab you's in a sec" he assured Adam and Victoria, who both smiled.

"Gives us time to run riot in the gift shop" the woman smirked, tugging her husband's arm "C'mon you."

Once they too had disappeared, Robert took hold of Aaron's hand and pulled him through the doors towards Liv's room.

* * *

The nurses had already wheeled her back in, and she was sat up in bed holding her daughter when the door opened.

"Aaron" she smiled and lifted one arm to greet him with a hug. He squeezed her and pressed a kiss atop her head before turning his attention to his niece who was fast asleep already.

"Wow" he breathed "She's just...she's amazing Liv" he stroked a hand through her hair and rested it on her shoulder "Hi baby girl" he took one of her tiny hands in his and bit down on his bottom lip.

Robert was busy pulling off his scrubs, but looked up at his husband with a smirk "Uncle Aaron's crying" he teased, and the man just shook his head and wiped his cheek with a shaking hand.

"You can talk" Liv snorted, raising an eyebrow at the blonde as he came to join them "I saw you blubbing before you left."

Aaron grinned across to his husband who was too busy gazing down at their niece to retaliate.

"Pair of softies you two" the girl said through a yawn "Now which one of you is gonna hold her first?"

Robert nodded to Aaron "Go on" he encouraged, watching him carefully take the baby from his sister.

"We're so in trouble with you aren't we?" Aaron breathed, running a finger over her cheek as he rocked her gently "So in trouble."

The door creaked open again and Chas peered in, already grinning before Liv nodded for her to enter.

"Oh well done you beautiful girl" she squealed quietly, hurrying over to wrap her arms round Liv "I can't believe she's here."

"You owe me a tenner" Robert pointed out, briefly looking up at the woman from his spot over Aaron's shoulder "I told you it would be a girl."

His husband rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the grin on his face as he looked down at his niece "Crazy nana Chas is someone you'll get used to" he teased, avoiding his mother's death glare by offering her the newborn.

She took her with glassy eyes and placed a hand momentarily on her stomach before swallowing and allowing the smile to return to her face.

"I was thinking-" Liv began cautiously "I'd like her middle name to be Grace, if that's okay with you and Paddy?" Aaron turned to her in surprise, as did Chas who couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Liv" the woman breathed "I think that would be amazing, come here" she handed the baby to Robert who was waiting as patiently as possible for his turn, before going to the bed and pulling Liv into her arms "Thankyou so much" she whispered "For not forgetting."

Aaron placed a hand on his mum's back "Never" he promised, pecking her cheek.

The door opened for a final time and the group gathered inside were amused as a bunch of balloons were wrestled through the doorway. "I told you it was too many!" Victoria hissed, shoving through followed by Adam.

"Yeah well I couldn't choose could I?" he defended, placing them in the corner of the room as Victoria made a beeline for Liv and squeezed her. "Congratulations missy!" she exclaimed "We're so happy for you."

Adam stepped forward to give Liv a fistbump, making the girl laugh "Nice one squirt" he praised "Hope she didn't pick up any of Aaron's genes on the way" he ducked out of reach of his mate and pulled Victoria into his arms, nodding over to where Robert was holding the newborn. "So do we get a cuddle or what?" he raised his eyebrows and Liv laughed.

"If you can get her off Rob then go for it" she smiled, laying back and closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

"We can come back if you're tired sis" Aaron offered, taking her hand in his and stroking a thumb over it "You must be shattered."

Chas nodded, perching on the edge of the mattress "They do say when the baby sleeps you should be too" she pointed out, smiling over at where Adam was gently holding her in his arms.

"I'll sleep later, I'm good for a while" Liv assured them, settling into her brother's side as she watched the others pass the baby around. After a while she glanced up at Aaron "You're not mad I picked Robert to come in instead of you?"

He looked down at her with a smirk "Why would I be you idiot?"

"Dunno" Liv yawned "I just knew that you'd be freaking out more than me. Turns out Rob was pretty much the same."

Aaron looked over at his husband with a fond shake of the head "Soft lad" he murmured, resting his cheek on his sister's head as they watched the blonde turn to mush over his new niece.

"God help her if she ever gets a boyfriend" Victoria chuckled, eyes on her brother.

"She's not having one" Liv piped up in horror before Aaron could even open his mouth to say the same.

Both men looked over at her in surprise and amusement, and Aaron pulled her into his side "Welcome to our world" he told her "You're gonna love it."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. C is for Crimewave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village has been hit by an onslaught of burglaries, and the boys aren't taking any chances.

Aaron looked down at his knee, where he was gently bouncing a giggling Seb up and down whilst the youngster gummed a chip in sticky hands.

"Did they get away with much?" the man questioned, calling over to his mum as she turned from serving another table.

Chas walked over, massaging the bridge of her nose as she went "They didn't even get in thank god" she sighed, dropping into a chair that Robert pulled round for her "Charity noticed the dents in the cellar door this morning during stock take and we called it in straight away. I don't even want to imagine how much it would've cost us to replace all the booze they'd have nicked."

"Well luckily they didn't-" Robert told her reassuringly, offering her a warm smile as he leaned forward to wipe the corner of Seb's mouth "And now you've had that bloke round to fit the deadbolts I doubt you'll have any more trouble."

Chas cupped her son-in-law's cheek in a silent thankyou before standing and returning to the bar. Aaron looked across at his husband, his eyebrows knitted in a concerned frown. "Maybe we should ask her to stay at ours until all these burglaries die down?"

Robert smiled at him fondly, placing his hand over Aaron's "You and I both know your mum would never willingly let herself be pushed out of her own home, especially not because of a hoard of deviants terrorising the village."

On the table, Aaron's phone began buzzing and he reluctantly pulled his hand away from Robert's to answer.

"Liv? Are you nearly home it's practically dark."

_"I'm at the station but the buses have been cancelled, something about a strike. I'm gonna shove my earphones in and walk, I won't be too long."_

"Don't even think about it" her brother told her firmly "I'm coming to pick you up alright? Just wait somewhere well lit and preferably with other people."

_"Aaron-"_

"I'm not arguing with you sis just do it okay?"

The teen groaned and hung up, which he took as a yes as he got to his feet and held Seb on his hip.

"What's wrong?" Robert demanded, also standing from his chair "Liv's okay?"

"She's got as far as the station but there aren't any buses, if I don't go and get her she's gonna walk."

The blonde scoffed "Not on my watch she's not-" he pulled his keys from his jacket pocket "Take him home, give him his bath; I'll go and get Liv, I'll text you when she's in the car with me."

Aaron chewed at his lower lip, stroking a thumb subconsciously back and forth across Seb's back "Alright" he agreed quietly "But just...be careful?"

Robert smiled and kissed him, shrugging on his jacket as he practically jogged from the pub.

* * *

"Here we are little man, home sweet home" Aaron announced, pulling the pram through the front door and flicking on the lights. He unclipped Seb and lifted him into his arms before turning and promptly shutting and locking the door.

The house was silent and the man let out a breath, dipping down to grab the TV remote so he could fill the room with at least some background noise. In his arms, Seb gave a gurgle and waved his podgy arms in the air.

"I know mate we're gonna have bath time now, are you excited? Gonna play with your ducks?"

Aaron smiled at the boy, rubbing his cheek over the youngster's head as he carefully carried him up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Liv glanced at the battery percentage on her phone, fingers drumming on the back of the case as she watched it dip another 1%. Her eyes flickered over the car park once more but it was still as empty as ever. She's been into Leeds to take some photographs for her college course and now she just wanted her bed and a cup of tea. The teen lifted a hand to her opposite shoulder and rubbed it slightly, wincing as her muscles pulled against the weight of her backpack.

"C'mon Aaron" she sighed, lifting the bag to a more secure position as she looked at her phone again. It was almost 8 and the winter months meant the sky was already inky black. Liv huffed out a breath which swirled from her mouth and up into the air as she popped in her earphones and pressed play. She checked her surroundings once more before heading off down the pavement.

* * *

Aaron was knelt beside the bath, gently scooping a hand through the water as he watched Seb cackle and swipe at the bubbles. The water was inches deep but that's all the toddler needed and he was surprisingly unbothered by Aaron washing his little head of hair.

Now the man sat back on his heels, smiling at the sound of the youngster playing as he pulled out his phone and frowned - still nothing from Robert. He debated whether or not to call but ultimately decided against it and instead leaned back over the bath to play with his son.

* * *

It was raining now, and Liv pulled her jacket tight to her body as she rounded the corner, screaming in shock as she collided with Robert who was running from the other direction. The girl yanked out her earphones, placing a shaky hand on her chest "What the hell Rob, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Oy, language" the blonde warned, wrapping a protective arm round her shoulders and leading her back along the pavement "What the hell do you think you're doing walking about in the dark on your own?"

Liv glanced up at him with a frown "Err going home? Aaron was taking ages-"

"I sent him back to ours with Seb, told him I'd come and get you instead" he pulled her closer, digging around in his pocket for his keys before unlocking the car and bundling the teen inside.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Liv questioned, settling back in her seat and hovering her palms above the heater as the man started the engine "In case you haven't noticed there's been a load of burglaries and we didn't want you out on your own, especially in the dark" Robert drawled as he pulled away from the kerb.

The girl smiled softly at the worried crease on his forehead "Well I'm safe and sound now, so any chance of swinging by Mcdonald's on the way back?"

Robert didn't answer, just flicked on the radio and turned up the volume with a smirk.

* * *

By this point Aaron was glued to his phone, with still nothing from Robert he was beginning to feel sick with anxiety and he was struggling to keep masking it for the sake of Seb, who was now stood up in his cot and chewing at the wooden rail - eyes fixed on Aaron.

The front door shut below them and the man tensed, resting a calming hand on Seb's cheek before slipping out onto the landing. He almost instantly huffed a breath of relief at the sight of Liv charging up the stairs "Need the loo" she blurted, holding up a hand to stop him from trying to talk to her as she dumped her bag by the top step and disappeared into the bathroom.

Aaron turned to Robert who was making his way up after the teen "I know what you're going to say" he began gently.

"You said you'd message me when she was in the car" the man hissed "I was worried."

The blonde pulled him into his arms "I'm sorry" he sighed "I couldn't find her by the station and I panicked, I had to run round the footpaths looking for her...she tried to walk."

Aaron stepped back, eyebrows raised "Is she serious!" he snapped, raking a hand through his hair.

"I had a word don't worry, I just don't think she realises we want her close to home at the moment, yeah?"

The bathroom door opened and the teen emerged, walking towards her brother who wrapped her in a hug. "I know you're gonna have a go about me not waiting to get picked up like you said-" Liv started "I was just really cold and tired and I thought you two would be busy with Seb and-"

"That's what you think?" Robert cut in, shocked "We care more about him than you?"

Liv bit down on her lip "He takes a lot of effort and I guess I figured the two of you wouldn't want to have to rush around for my sake too..."

Aaron shook his head and grabbed her back in his arms, sniffling slightly "You're such an idiot you, you know that? There's  _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you, you're my little sister."

 _"Our_ little sister" Robert agreed, ruffling her hair "And when it comes to your safety, especially with all the break-ins and stuff, we're not gonna cut corners just because you're a bit older than the little guy" he nodded towards his son's room, and the teen peered round the doorway with a grin.

"Hi squirt" she greeted, slipping past her brothers to go into the bedroom "D'you need a night night cuddle from Auntie Liv?"

Seb stretched up and balled his hands into a fist, cackling as he was lifted into the girl's arms.

The glow of a blue flashing light momentarily lit up the room and Robert went to the window "Police are starting their watch" he observed "Hope they don't keep that bloody light on all night."

Aaron and Liv joined him, Seb still in her arms. "So nobody can get in here...right?" the teen checked.

"We've had the alarms tested and more locks added" Aaron assured her "And even if anyone dared to try it, they'd have to get through me and Rob before we let them get to you, alright?"

Liv nodded slowly, resting her lips against Seb's head as he pawed at the window, cooing at the lights.

"This is gonna play havoc with his sleep schedule" Robert huffed, stroking a finger over the boy's cheek "I might put him in our room...it's probably safer."

Aaron raised his eyebrows "Rob nobody is getting in this house apart from us, he'll be fine."

Liv pulled a face at the youngster to distract him from his dad's worry, and she momentarily glanced up at them both "I can sleep in here with him?" she offered, going back to entertaining the boy.

"What?"

"Well _you'll_ feel better knowing he's not on his own in here, _he'll_ feel more settled because you're not changing his routine, and  _I'll_ feel better having this little one for company, yes I will!" she directed this last part at Seb who giggled and grabbed at the loose strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

Aaron watched the scene with pride, stroking a hand across the girl's back "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, genius" she smirked, offering Seb to Robert "I'll go put my pyjamas on and grab my phone and then I'll be back" she wiggled the youngster's finger before hurrying from the room, leaving her brothers in awe behind her.

"It's been years but she still finds ways to surprise me" Robert mumbled with a shake of the head as he bounced his son in his arms.

"Tell me about it, it's scary watching her grow up."

A moment of silence passed between them and when they dared to meet each other's eye they were both threatening tears and promptly burst out laughing. "Don't you dare, we'll never hear the end of it if she catches us like this" Robert chuckled, watching his husband swipe at his cheeks.

"And we thought the village crimewave was the scariest thing we'd think about today." Aaron snorted, flicking his finger on Seb's nose "All along it's been the thought of these two getting old and leaving us."

Robert smiled tiredly, shifting Seb to the other arm so he could hold Aaron's hand. "At least you know I'm never going anywhere without you" he said softly.

"Ditto."

 

 

 

 

 


	4. D is for Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv comes home with a stray and tries unsuccessfully to hide it from her brothers.

The bundle of fluff was clutched close to the girls' chest as she struggled to shift its weight and still keep it hidden in her jacket.

"Is that you Liv?" Aaron's voice called out and she froze in the porch, looking round wildly for a place to hide it.

"Yeah just a sec, I'm taking off my shoes" she bluffed, hastily grabbing Robert's new wax jacket from the hook and folding it on the floor behind the chair. "Just wait here for a few minutes" the girl pleaded quietly, lowering the puppy into the makeshift nest and releasing a breath as she watched it slowly fall back asleep.

She pushed her way through into the living room, nodding in greeting to Robert who was sat on the sofa tapping away at his laptop "You alright?" he asked with a frown, registering the flush of her cheeks as he looked up to say hello.

"Fine" Liv laughed, scooting past and into the kitchen where Aaron was loading the dishwasher "When can we get a dog?" she questioned lightly, tilting her head as she waited for her brother to answer "Because I saw that this place in Hotten-"

Aaron straightened up and regarded her with raised brows "We talked about this sis, it's not great timing right now is it?"

"But think how much happier Rob will be if we get one!"

"Liv, I don't think a puppy will be enough to replace Seb for him, do you?" he smiled at her sadly and ruffled her hair before turning back to the dishes.

The teen retreated back out into the porch and shrugged off her hoodie, swaddling the stray and lifting him into her arms with a frown as she caught the scent of something unpleasant. "Oh God that's Robert's new coat" she hissed, burying her face in the animal's fur as she tried not to laugh. She kicked the jacket out of sight beneath the chair and steeled herself, turning back into the living room.

"I'm gonna go and finish some coursework before tea" she called out, already halfway up the stairs and silently celebrating her success.

* * *

Once she was safely in her room Liv slid the bolt across and lowered the dog to the floor where it proceeded to wander the perimeter with its nose firmly trailing the carpet.

"Nobody can know you're here yet" she said, sinking to her knees with a grin "So we've gotta keep quiet for a few days until I can talk them round, alright little fluffball?" She reached up to her desk and grabbed a half full bottle of water and a spare bowl she had for mixing paint; "You thirsty buddy?" she whispered, pouring out a drink and placing it at the foot of the bed.

As she left him to it, the teen began scrabbling through her draws, retrieving a tangled mess of belts with a huff of irritation. She sat back on her heels and began pulling them apart from one another, glancing up every now and again to check the dog hadn't mistaken one of her trainers for a toilet or something equally horrific.

"Here we go" she murmured, holding aloft the longest one which she'd tied a loop in at one end ready to slip over its head "Now when you need the loo I won't have to just hold you out the window." She chuckled at her own joke and abandoned the makeshift lead in favour of fussing the animal as it jumped over her legs.

* * *

The next morning Liv was slumped across the table with her eyes still half shut. She'd set her alarm for 4am to take Gerry out for his walk before Aaron and Robert woke up and then she couldn't get back to sleep again.

"You look like a zombie today what's with you?" her brother questioned in concern, pushing a plate of toast in front of her.

"Just a bit tired" she bluffed "I'm fine."

"Well you better not be coming down with anything" Robert cut in, dropping into the chair opposite with the paper "I haven't got time to get struck down with anything at the moment."

The teen rolled her eyes "Did anyone ever tell you you've got such a lovely bedside manner?"

A soft bark interrupted the silence that followed, and Liv almost choked on her slice of toast, glancing between the two men to see if they'd noticed. Thankfully they were both now engaged in their own conversation so she took the opportunity to slip back upstairs.

"Gerry what did we talk about?" she hissed, dropping to her knees as the dog bounded over. She smiled at the sight, it only confirming that the name she'd chosen was perfect for the dopey animal.

"Liv you didn't finish your breakfast" Aaron's voice appeared from the other side of the door and the sudden sound caused Gerry to let out a frenzied bark as the door swung open.

The teen was still sat on the floor, her mouth open in shock as her brother struggled to take in the scene. "Erm, surprise?" she tried, biting down on her lower lip and hugging the puppy to her chest to restrain it.

"Did I hear barking?" Robert peered in from behind his husband and paused "Oh, there's a dog in your room, that'll do it" he observed.

"Liv" Aaron sighed "Downstairs. Now." Both he and Robert left, and the girl looked down at Gerry with a wince.

* * *

"I told you we couldn't get a dog yet-"

"-I know but I found him at the bus stop! He was freezing Aaron, and starving. I had to give him both my sandwiches and then he wouldn't stop following me."

Robert raised an eyebrow from over the rim of his coffee cup "That'll happen when you feed strays, you'll never get rid of him now."

"Good!" Liv declared "Because I don't want to get rid of him, he's mine."

Aaron ran a hand over his face "You don't get it do you? He's gonna need a bed and food and a lead and bowls-"

"Toys" Robert chipped in "Not to mention the training because if you don't sort that out sharpish he'll be leaving little gifts everywhere-" he trailed off at the sight of Liv trying not to laugh "He hasn't?" he groaned.

"Only out in the porch yesterday" the girl defended "He was adjusting to his surroundings!"

"Well at least you cleared it up I guess" Aaron sighed, leaning back in his chair with a shake of his head.

"Well actually-"

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose "You  _did_ clean it up didn't you?"

"I got distracted trying to get him upstairs without you seeing..."

Her brother reached for the fridge and grabbed a beer from the door "Well I didn't see anything out there this morning when I went to David's."

"You wouldn't it's in Rob's coat" the teen mumbled, too busy playing with Gerry to pay attention.

"Excuse me?" the blonde choked out "My coat?"

Liv looked up with a sheepish grin "He doesn't understand yet?" she tried.

"Which coat was it?" he asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"Wax jacket."

"Oh God."

* * *

Liv had been forced from the house by Aaron before she could miss the bus to college, but before she left she'd made both him and Robert promise not to get rid of Gerry until she'd had the chance to say goodbye.

"That's one wax jacket in the bin" the blonde sighed, running his hands under the kitchen tap.

"You could've just washed it" Aaron pointed out with a laugh, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms round his waist "Or does Mr Sugden not wear anything that isn't dry clean only?"

"Sugden-Dingle to you" he turned to face his husband and frowned at the collection of bags in the doorway "What's all that?"

Aaron drew in his lips and raised his eyebrows hopefully, smiling at the look of horror on Robert's face.

"We're keeping him? You can't be serious! Aaron he's a menace!"

"I know but you saw how happy Liv was, how can we take that away?"

"Quite easily" the blonde quipped, rummaging through an array of collars and treats "How much did this all cost anyway?"

Aaron swatted him away "Will you calm down" he sighed "This will last us months yet."

"You do realise me and you will be the one's stuck walking the thing?"

As if on cue, Gerry bounded down the stairs from where he'd been asleep on Liv's bed and he began dancing about Robert's ankles, nudging his legs.

"He likes you" Aaron encouraged "Now just watch him while I nip to David's for some dog biscuits will you?"

He didn't give his husband the chance to reply, promptly grabbing his jacket and rushing from the house.

Robert looked down at the dog and struggled to hide the smile tugging at his lips "You're gonna have to behave from now on you hear me?" he warned "No sleeping on beds, no barking at all hours of the night and definitely no more using expensive items of clothing as a luxury toilet." He crouched and lifted the dog in his arms, scrunching up his nose as it licked his cheek. Robert sighed.

"Welcome home Gerry"

 

 

 

 


	5. E is for Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out and Aaron doesn't handle it well.

It started with the flickering light and then the WIFI dropping until finally there came a click that plunged the whole house into darkness - and with it, silence. Outside you could still hear the light patter of rain as it fell against the gutter and the odd car as it drove by but other than that it was eerily noiseless.

That was until Liv came storming down the stairs. "I was in the middle of an essay!" she fumed, waving her phone around so that the torch acted as some sort of strobe light seeking out her brothers "If I've lost everything one of you is writing me a note because I'm not getting in trouble for our dodgy electrics!"

Robert sat forward from where he'd been cuddled up beside Aaron on the sofa "How many times do you have to be told to save as you go?" he chided, shielding his eyes from her torch as he worked to turn on his own.

Ignoring him, the teen took off across the room and pressed her face to the window "It's the whole village" she huffed, her breath fogging the glass "It's like a ghost town out there-" she glanced over her shoulder "What am I meant to do with no electricity...Can I go to Gabby's?"

"Liv it's chucking it down and it's late, you're not going out now" Robert told her in exasperation "The power will come back on in a minute I'm sure."

The blonde looked to Aaron who hadn't spoken, and for a moment Robert thought his husband might have fallen asleep whilst they were watching their film, but as he turned his phone light on the man he saw that Aaron was sat wide awake, his eyes fixed on the wall ahead.  
"Hey?" Robert called softly "You've not fallen asleep with your eyes open have you?" his tone was teasing but there was concern in his eyes as he frowned.

Liv had stopped grumbling and was now picking her way back over to the sofa "Aaron what's up with you?"

"Don't"

The teen looked to Robert who promptly turned to his husband "Don't what? What is it?"

Aaron shook his head and Liv could see in the light of her torch that he had his nails dug into the arm of the sofa.  
"Don't like the dark" he murmured "Jason, Gordon-" he broke off and screwed his eyes shut, body suddenly heaving with shaking breaths.

Liv took a step back and almost tripped over the coffee table, while Robert tossed her his phone before turning his full attention to his husband. He took him by the shoulders and shook him lightly "Oi, you're okay Aaron, you're here with me and Liv and nobody is gonna hurt you while we're around."

"I just need the flamin' lights to come back on!"

"I know, and they will, they'll come back on soon I promise...I can call Chas?"

Aaron shot out a hand and knocked Robert off course as he went to retrieve his phone from Liv; "No, no she'll only try and come over here and she shouldn't be wandering about when-when it's this dark and-"

"Okay, shh, it's okay I get it, alright? I won't call her, just breathe."

"I'll get him some water" Liv mumbled, stumbling through to the kitchen grateful for something to do.

Robert rested his forehead against Aaron's, breathing with him to try and regulate the man's heartbeat "Name 3 members of the Royal Family."

"What?"

"Go on, 3 members."

"Rob what are you-"

"I'm helping you relax, just do it."

Aaron rolled his eyes "The Queen, Harry, Philip..."

"Now 3 colours."

"Robert-"

"Come on."

"Blue, Green, Red."

Robert nodded in satisfaction, pausing to think of another list Aaron could make when there came a crash from the kitchen followed by Liv's muttered swearing. Both men jolted, and Aaron instinctively grabbed for Robert until his brotherly tendencies sent him rushing to his sister.

"Don't!" the teen snapped, holding up her phone and almost blinding the man with the torch "I dropped the glass, it's everywhere" she sounded so angry about the situation that Aaron almost laughed, until she continued her rant; "I was trying to be helpful for once and now look!"

"Oi, calm down you nutter it's fine" Aaron assured her "I'm alright now aren't I?" he squinted but raised his head to face her and shoot her a grin as he extended an arm "Now can you just come over here before you get glass in your feet?"

The teen reached over and grabbed his wrist, hopping across the kitchen floor using the light from her phone to guide her. Robert ruffled her hair as she passed and once the girl had dropped unceremoniously onto the sofa, he took hold of Aaron's hand and squeezed.

"My phone's dead" he sighed "Liv?"

"18% and dropping" she threw her face into one of the pillows and groaned.

"Don't even know where mine is" Aaron shrugged, lowering himself beside his sister and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table much to his husband's irritation.

"I guess I'll find some candles-"

"Not a chance, between you and Liv you'll burn the whole house down!"

Robert snorted in defiance, staggering as he felt Aaron pull him down onto the sofa with them. There was a moment of stillness and then; "The dark is pretty cool after a while" Liv hummed "You can still make out shapes and stuff even if there's no light-"

Aaron tensed beside Robert as her phone finally died and plunged the three into total blackness. "I'm right here" the blonde whispered, rubbing his thumb over Aaron's hand.

"We could play a game?" Liv suggested with a yawn.

"Sounds good, how about we quiz you for your test next week?" You could practically hear Robert's grin as he spoke, and Aaron let out a grunt of discomfort as Liv threw herself sideways in the direction of the man.

"Behave will you?" he scolded them playfully, relaxing back into the sofa as he felt Liv swivel so that she was laying across their laps. The man smiled fondly and ran a hand through her hair before resting his head on Robert's shoulder.

"So what shall we play?" the blonde sighed, drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa.

There was a pause as Aaron allowed his eyes to explore the misty darkness of the room. This was his house,  _their house_ and he knew he belonged there whether it was in the light or in the dark.

"Aaron?" Liv pushed "Ideas?"

The man smirked "Yeah, I've got an idea-"

"Well?"

"Name 3 members of the Royal Family."


	6. F is for Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woolpack + Fire = Bad

"What's up with you face ache?"

Liv looked up from where she'd been running her finger round the rim of her glass, and was met with Charity's curious eyes as the woman rested her chin in her palm and waited. The teen raised her eyebrows "You mean you haven't heard?" she drawled, shooting a glance over her shoulder to where her brothers were sat at a nearby table.

Charity followed her gaze, a smirk tugging at her lips "What have you done this time then?"

"Came home a bit later than I was meant to-"

A scoff came from further along the bar where Chas was busy pulling a pint; "A bit later?" she repeated "Your brother was round here till half past 12 at night wearing a hole in my carpet with his pacing!"

"I didn't ask him to did I?"

"Liv, you should've called him, or Robert, or even me!"

"My phone died" the girl huffed, watching the woman lean over to place the fresh pint on a coaster in front of David "Besides, I wasn't on my own! Jacob was there" she nodded to the man who looked up at the mention of his son.

"He's grounded too I wouldn't worry."

Chas grinned, popping the money in the till before sidling off out the back, leaving Liv with a scowl on her face.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense when Liv settled into her seat at the table opposite her brothers and picked up her cutlery. Robert had insisted she sit with them and eat rather than sitting at the bar like a 'sulky teenager' and so the girl had made a deliberate show of dragging her feet over and clattering about with her drink.

"Got some dishes for you to do when we get back" Aaron hummed, popping a chip into his mouth "Living room could use a hoover and all."

Liv shrugged, twirling spaghetti round her fork "Whatever."

Robert opened his mouth to suggest they change the subject at least while they ate, but as he opened his mouth a large bang sounded from out the back and sent several of the tables and chairs flying. Others in the pub screamed or cried out in shock as the glasses and bottles behind the bar shattered, and soon thick smoke began spilling out from the hallway.

"What the hell?" Aaron breathed, already on his feet and looking for his mum, who promptly stumbled out from where she'd been crouched behind the bar. The man grabbed her by the arm just as another explosion sounded, this time causing the ground to shake as a burst of heat swept over the pub.

"Call 999!" Nicole yelled, ricocheting off people in their haste to escape.

"Ya think?" Charity snapped, already dialling into her phone as she ushered people past her towards the doors.

Robert had stood and made a beeline for Victoria who had staggered from the kitchen spluttering and clawing at her throat. She tumbled into her brothers arms, allowing him to pull the hat from her head as he brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. "Are you okay?" he checked "What happened?"

"Fryer, it just went, the whole kitchen-"

She was cut off by another explosion, bigger this time that sent a load of people crashing to the floor. Liv hit her head on the corner of the table on the way down and blacked out almost instantly, but she lay forgotten half under the table as others tried to fight their way to the bottleneck that had formed by the doors.

"All our stuff's up there!" Charity cried, faltering and turning back to the direction of the flames that were now slowly licking the walls. Chas grabbed hold of her as Aaron dragged them both through the crowds.

"Forget about it" he coughed, choking on the smoke "Just keep your head down and move!"

Outside other villagers had gathered at the commotion, and as people spilled from the pub they were rushing off to reunite with their loved ones. As Aaron stumbled down the steps he took deep breaths in, letting the cool night air flood his lungs, his hand still clutching his mum's.

"Oh my god" the woman whispered, turning to face the building. She felt Aaron wrap an arm round her shoulders and she leaned heavily against his side, a hand covering her mouth as the flames danced in her eyes.

Robert joined them, his arms instantly wrapping around Aaron as he gave a relieved sigh "Everyone okay?" he checked, glancing past to Chas and Charity who both nodded, stunned.

"Where's Vic? She alright?" Aaron looked about for his sister-in-law until he spotted her in Dianne's arms, her face streaked with soot. He turned back to see Robert nodding distractedly as he scanned the crowds. "What?" Aaron frowned "What's wrong?"

"Where's Liv?"

It was odd, the way in which the onlookers seemed to fall silent - so much so that Aaron was certain they could probably have heard his heart hammering in his chest as he gazed up at the pub in horror.

"No" Chas breathed, both hands now covering her mouth, she turned to her son but he'd already launched himself forward and was sprinting back inside "AARON! AARON DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed after him, staggering a few steps before Charity caught hold of her.

Robert felt numb, his mother-in-laws fingers clinging to the sleeve of his jacket as they both watched Aaron disappear into the smoke.

* * *

"Liv?" Aaron called, spluttering into his hands "Liv where are ya?" The sound of glass breaking was mixing with the crackle of flames, and the man could already feel the sweat lining his forehead as his body was consumed by the heat.

A faint cough sounded over the far side of the room, so quiet that Aaron couldn't be sure whether it was his sister or just the crackle of the fire as it blazed. But the cough was soon followed by another, and then the sound of choking as Liv clearly fought for breath. Aaron ran then, shoving his way through the chaos of fallen chairs and upturned tables until he could make out Liv's form curled up on the floor.

"Liv, Liv it's me, it's Aaron" he spoke frantically, pawing at her face to rouse her "I need you to get up for me, c'mon."

The teen struggled weakly to sit up but it made her head swim to the point where she could have vomited all over herself. Another bang sounded from out the back and a round of screams could be heard from outside where the village was quickly congregating.

"M'tired"

Liv rested her head against her brothers knee, her eyes flickering shut once more, and Aaron shook her "No, no we've gotta go sis come on!" He waited several moments but she still wasn't stirring, and the heat of the fire was drawing closer to the siblings. The man grabbed the neck of his jumper and pulled it up over his mouth before shifting Liv into his arms. He stood slowly, legs shaking from the adrenaline and the awkward angle at which he was trying to lift her, and as he turned and began fighting his way back through the debris he bumped straight into Robert who was crashing his way towards them.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Aaron yelled, the jumper slipping from his mouth as he stared at his husband in horror.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

They held each others gaze, bodies heaving with ragged breaths, until a loud crash from behind caused Robert to grab Aaron by the shoulder and steer him out of the pub just as the flames developed into a roar that consumed the back wall of the bar.

* * *

The fire crew had turned up by this point and the men barely registered them rushing past as they struggled out into the air with Liv. Chas let out a panicked cry and rushed forward, gripping Aaron's face and peppering it with kisses before slapping him upside the head. Robert steadied him so Liv didn't go crashing to the floor, and he motioned to the waiting paramedics who approached and gently prised the teen from her brothers arms.

"What were you thinking!?" Chas hissed, looking desperately between the two men "You could have been killed!"

"My sister was in there mum" Aaron croaked, looking past her to where Liv was being lowered onto a stretcher in the back of the ambulance "What was I meant to do?"

"Wait for the bleedin' professionals to go in there! I lost one baby Aaron and I can't lose another one!" she succumbed to tears and the man wrapped his arms round her, guilt washing over him.

"I'm going nowhere" he promised quietly "But how you feel, how you  _would feel_ if anything happened-" he stepped back and took Robert's hand "-That's how we feel about Liv, and I'd do anything to keep her safe." His voice was quiet, almost apologetic for causing his mum this distress.

Robert smiled at her sadly " _That's_ what we were thinking" he told her "That's why we went back in there."

Chas was nodding slowly, understanding as she stepped forward and placed a kiss to each man's cheek before stepping aside so they could go to their girl.

...

Liv was lying propped against some pillows, an oxygen mask secured over her face whilst one of the medics worked to clean the gash on her forehead. "How is she?" Aaron questioned, hovering at the ambulance doors and rubbing at his arm anxiously.

"She's gonna be just fine my love" a short woman assured him, hopping down to speak to them properly while her colleagues continued. "We're giving her oxygen which will help cancel out the effects of any smoke inhalation and the cut on her head will heal in a few weeks with the stitches in there."

Robert toyed with his jaw as he listened "What about after effects? A concussion or difficulty breathing?" his voice was so fiercely protective that it took Aaron by surprise, but it didn't seem to faze the nurse at all.

"She'll probably have a mild concussion, we'll take her in with us tonight to monitor but you should be fine to take her home tomorrow."

Behind her Liv gave a groan, lifting a slightly blackened hand to her mask "Aaron?" she rasped "Aaron where are you?"

The nurse nodded, giving him permission to go to his sister, and he jumped up into the ambulance and took a seat beside her. "I'm here, it's alright" he smiled down at her through watery eyes and glanced back to Robert who was clambering up to join them.

"Is Chas okay?" the teen asked tiredly, eyes flicking between them "And Charity, and-"

"Everyone's okay kiddo" Robert told her with a smile "Just focus on you for now 'ey?"

She wrapped her fingers around his hand and squeezed albeit weakly, and for some reason Robert felt a lump in his throat as he leaned forward to rest against Aaron. The family of three sat there in silence together for a while until Liv tugged at her mask again. "Aaron?"

"Yeah little sis?"

"Do I still have to do the dishes when we go home?"

 

 

 


	7. G is for Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is brought home by the police after being caught spray-painting a wall in town.

She'd been watching YouTube videos all week, researching different techniques and where to buy the best value aerosols, and now here she was stood in front of a blank brick wall of the multistory in Hotten. It was fairly quiet for a Saturday evening, Liv would have come earlier in the day but she'd been roped into serving some tables at the pub during the lunchtime rush so now it was going to have to be a stealthy job in the rapidly fading light.

The teen crouched and began rifling through her backpack, pulling out a crinkled up stencil and a can of standard matte black spray. She shook it up as she straightened and held the stencil to the wall with her other hand - off to the far end of the carpark she heard the rumble of an engine and so quickly flicked her hood up before continuing.

* * *

Back at Mill, Robert and Aaron were none the wiser to the girl's disappearance and they both thought she was holed up in her room just like any other evening. Robert had only arrived home from Liverpool not 2 hours ago after dropping Seb back off with Rebecca and he was glad to now be tucked up on the sofa beside Aaron with a hot cup of tea in his hands.

"Heard anything from the bank about the loan yet?" he said quietly, dragging his husband's attention away from the tv "Only I think it would really help us lay a good foundation with this surrogate coming next week if we show we've got the cash ready."

Aaron raised the remote and turned off the television, folding his legs up beneath him as he turned to the blonde "I told you everything they told me" he sighed, raking a hand through his hair "They said our credit was good but the whole thing is just a waiting game."

"Well where else could we get that sort of money?"

"Rob, relax will ya? I'm just as keen to get it all sorted as you but I'm not about to go and do something dodgy and risk screwing it all up-"

Robert put his mug down on the table and took the man's hands in his "I don't mean that idiot" he laughed "I just mean like, maybe borrowing from your mum and Paddy? Or I could have a word with Dianne?"

"Don't-" Aaron dismissed, rolling his eyes "Liv's already told me we should use what's left of her money from Gordon-" he saw the flash of excitement on Robert's face and shook his head quickly "I'm not gonna take her money Rob, she's gonna need it for uni and her future and-"

The doorbell cut through his words and echoed around the house, Robert reluctantly dropped Aaron's hands and clambered to his feet with a stretch "What do you reckon? Charity worker, cold caller or religious preacher" he joked as he approached the door and pulled it open. His hand dropped to his side at the sight of Liv stood between two police officers, her head bowed as the lights from the squad car flashed silently behind them.

"Mr Sugden?" one spoke, raising a brow at the man "Can we come in?"

Dumbfounded, Robert stepped aside and gestured for them to pass, pulling a face at Aaron who had hurriedly got to his feet "What's going on?" he demanded, glancing to his sister "You're meant to be upstairs!"

"We found her over in Hotten, been doing some artwork haven't you love?"

Liv folded her arms, refusing to meet anyone's gaze as she stared at the floor and shrugged "Don't know what you mean" she grumbled.

"Well then allow me to explain-" the officer held up her backpack while his partner dug through to show the two men the various cans of spray-paint laying inside "She decided to vandalise a wall of the multi-story in town, tried to run but we managed to stop her and trace her back to here, I assume she belongs to you two gentlemen?"

Aaron was too busy glaring at the teen to answer, so Robert cleared his throat "She's our sister" he confirmed "And like you heard we did think she was upstairs so-"

"So I suggest you keep a closer eye on her in the future, otherwise she'll have you up to the eyeballs in damage charges before you know it." 

"Yeah, well...cheers" Aaron said shortly "Thanks for bringing her home and that."

The female officer nodded "Well we've cautioned her, and you'll be sent a fine. If we catch her doing anything like this again then I'm afraid we'll have to take more serious precautions-" she raised her eyebrows at Liv who chewed at her lip but nodded all the same.

"I'll show you out" Robert said hastily, back tracking to the front door and holding it open for the two to pass "Goodnight." He waited until the doors of the car had shut before he spun on his heel, slamming the front door in the process.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Aaron hissed, picking up the bag and shaking it as Liv dropped down onto the sofa "Do you really think we need you getting yourself in hot water with the police when we're trying to get everything straightened out for the surrogate?"

The girl rolled her eyes "Maybe it's worth you two remembering that not everything is about some stupid new baby."

"Are you kidding?-" he looked at Robert "Is she kidding?"

The blonde sighed "Why don't you just tell us why you snuck out in the first place?" he suggested gently, taking the backpack from his husband and abandoning it in the corner before lowering himself onto the coffee table in front of her.

"You two were hardly gonna let me leave at this time of night were you?" Liv pointed out "And you always ask a million and one questions every time I say I'm going somewhere"

Aaron gestured wildly "Is it any wonder why?" he exclaimed "When you turn up back here with police escorts!" He ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down "Liv, look, you've been inside right? It wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs so why the hell do something like this that could quite easily end you up back there?"

"You don't understand" she mumbled "Another reason why I wasn't gonna say anything to you."

Robert frowned "What's there to understand about a random act of mindless vandalism?" he recoiled as the girl scrambled to her feet glowering at him. She stormed across the room to the backpack and ripped it open, pulling out the now thoroughly-creased stencil which she promptly threw at the man.

"It wasn't mindless vandalism" she snapped, turning and running up the stairs before they could call her back.

Aaron watched her go, shaking his head and turning back to his husband who was busily unfolding the card. "Well? Any idea what she's on about?" he asked wearily, sitting forward to get a better look as Robert finally finished and spread it out on the table beside him.

The stencil was the outline of a face, profile, and the person was obviously laughing - both men stared at it through narrowed eyes and then looked back up at each other, exchanging a glance that showed neither of them were any closer to understanding. Behind them the stairs creaked and Liv appeared with her hands shoved inside the pockets of her jumper.

"No clue?" she asked, shoulders sagging "Maybe if I show you-"

"You're not tagging this house" Robert insisted, eyes wide in horror, but Liv shook her head.

"No, I mean show you the car park..." she glanced at Aaron who looked dubious, so she fixed him with pleading eyes "C'mon Aaron, if you see it then I know you'll get it, you're about the only people that would-"

The man drew in his lips and took a breath before getting to his feet "Fine" he agreed "But don't think this lets you off the hook in any way."

"Whatever."

* * *

It was late now and the multi-story was closed, but as Robert pulled up outside the gates Liv found no problem in sliding between the bars and waving the two men to follow her.

"Oh good let's just add breaking and entering to today's list of crimes shall we?" the blonde hissed, watching her go as Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him after them.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we leave" the man huffed, squeezing through the bars and breaking into a jog after his sister.

Liv was heading for the far corner of the car park where the stairwell was, and for a moment Aaron wondered if she was going to make them all run up and down the piss-smelling stairs, but instead she darted round the side and stopped, staring up at the wall. As the man drew nearer they saw the girl had tears welling in her eyes, and as Aaron stepped up beside her he saw why.

There, on the wall was the silhouetted profile stencil outline, only this one had more colour and more detail - so much so that it didn't take long for the two to realise who it was being depicted.

"Gerry?" Robert breathed, taking it all in.

"I told you it wasn't mindless" Liv sniffed "None of the walls in the village were gonna do it justice, and besides he always said he wanted to tag a mural somewhere - well now he is one" she nodded in satisfaction, glancing across to her brother who was still staring up at the art in wonder.

"It's not what I was expecting" he admitted, his voice coming out as a croak.

Liv snorted "What? Did you think I'd just sprayed 'liv woz 'ere?"

"Something like that yeah" Robert smiled "It's...It's-"

"It's incredible" Aaron finished, turning to her "But, why here? Why now?"

The teen wiped several stray tears from her cheek "Because this is the biggest wall I could find...and because today would have been his birthday-" with that she broke down and threw herself against her brother who stood holding her in shock.

"Oh Liv" Robert breathed, stepping forward and stroking a hand through her hair "You should've told us..."

"You've both been so stressed, I didn't like to-"

Aaron snapped out of his daze and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl "Don't be daft" he sighed "You can always come to us, always." He placed his lips to her head in a lingering kiss, pulling away when he saw Robert take out his phone.

"I'll take some pictures" he explained, snapping away "Because no doubt the council will paint over it kiddo" he smiled at her apologetically and pulled her into his side "But I'll have a word with Harriet tomorrow and see if we can get something set up in the village yeah?"

Liv raised her eyebrows at him "Seriously? You'd do that?"

"Course we would" Aaron piped up "We should've done more ages ago, for Gerry but for you too-"

"I'm fine" the girl insisted "I just..." she trailed off with a shake of her head and her brother wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling Robert in too.

"I know" he whispered "I know."

 

 


End file.
